The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island
The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island is a 1997 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Charles Grosvenor. This is the first film in the series in which Anndi McAfee is the voice of Cera, and Aria Noelle Curzon is the voice of Ducky. It is also the only film in which Brandon LaCroix plays Littlefoot, it is the first in which Thomas Dekker provides the singing voice for Littlefoot. Plot After a swarm of "leaf-gobblers" descends upon Great Valley, devouring all plants and leaving it a barren wasteland, the inhabitants must seek another place where they can survive until the plants in Great Valley have grown back. However, the Leaf Gobblers have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for the dinosaurs to find. After searching for many days, tension enters the group as Cera's father and Littlefoot's grandfather argue over changing their course, which sparks a fight between Littlefoot and Cera. The fight soon breaks up when Cera's father announces that each herd will go its own way the next morning. Not wishing to be separated, Littlefoot leads his friends off in the night, in the hope they can find food before they are caught. They leave a trail for the grownups to follow, and eventually reach the "Big Water". Although they are disheartened by the undrinkable water, they spy a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin land bridge. On their way, a Tsunami occurs, which they narrowly escape. They quickly tuck in to the plentiful bounty of the island, but are then horrified to discover the tsunami has destroyed the land bridge. Isolated on the island, they try out Cera's idea to return by using a log as a boat. The plan initially works well, despite Cera suffering Seasickness and Petrie being too terrified of the Big Water to act as lookout. However, a swimming Sharptooth attacks, and in the confusion and fright which follows, they end up on the island again. That night, they remember their families, while the herd, who followed the trail, sleep on the shores of the beach on the mainland, worrying for them and Cera's father blames their leave on Littlefoot. The next morning, the children wake up to the shadow of a Sharptooth. They take off, but find themselves cornered by high cliffs. They huddle together when the sharptooth approaches, only to find that it is Chomper, a young Sharptooth who hatched in their care before returning to his parents. Whilst Chomper takes them to a safe refuge to hide from his parents, Ducky is kidnapped by a Sharptooth Flyer, but manages to escape before she can come to any harm. Chomper hides the children in foul smelling plants, and provides them with leafy food upon their request. However, an overcautious Cera openly displays distrust to Chomper because he is a Sharptooth, which grieves him, and he departs. Littlefoot follows him and apologizes, but is interrupted by Chomper's mother. She nuzzles him, then leaves. Littlefoot is intrigued by her display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile, another Sharptooth living on the island finds the children, and gives them chase. Chomper tries to help, but the Sharptooth overcomes him. Fortunately, his parents come to the rescue and battle the Sharptooth near the edge of the island, during which he falls into the Big Water and takes Chomper with him, much to his parents' shock. Littlefoot plunges in to save Chomper while the sharptooth is swept away by the current. Another swimming Sharptooth appears, but they discover it was an Elasmosaurus named Elsie who then saves the two from drowning. She returns them to the island, where Chomper's grateful family promises never to harm the children, and Chomper's father grudgingly admits that children who smelled that bad (from the fragrant flowers Chomper selected earlier for his friends' food) wouldn't taste very good anyway. Chomper's mother also nuzzles Littlefoot, showing her gratitude for the way that Littlefoot risked his life to save Chomper in the water. Cera realizes that not all Sharpteeth are so bad and monstrous as she previously thought. Elsie offers to take them across the sea, making Cera even more seasick than before. As Littlefoot and his friends board on Elsie, Chomper and his parents happily bid farewell to them, promising that they will see them again. When back on the mainland, they find out that the herd found a lush, green, little place on the shore to stay in till the Great Valley has grown back its leaves. The film ends with the Great Valley becoming green once again and the children happily returning home with the herd. Voice cast *Brandon LaCroix - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon - Ducky *Jeff Bennett - Petrie / Mr. Clubtail *Rob Paulsen - Spike *Cannon Young - Chomper *Kenneth Mars - Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn - Grandma Longneck *Tress MacNeille - Ducky's Mother / Petrie's Mother *Christina Pickles - Elsie *Thomas Dekker - Littlefoot (singing voice) *John Ingle - Narrator / Cera's father *Danny Mann - Giganotosaurus (uncredited) Songs *Big Water - Ducky, Petrie, Littlefoot and Cera (Aria Noelle Curzon, Jeff Bennett, Thomas Dekker and Anndi McAfee) *Always There - Ducky, Petrie, Littlefoot, Cera (Thomas Dekker, Anndi McAfee, Aria Noelle Curzon and Jeff Bennett) *Friends For Dinner - Ducky, Petrie, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper (Thomas Dekker, Anndi McAfee, Aria Noelle Curzon, Jeff Bennett and Cannon Young) Soundtrack "If We Hold On Together" (instrumental) Home video release history *December 9, 1997 (VHS and laserdisc) *December 1, 1998 (VHS and laserdisc, the last laserdisc release - Universal Family Features) *December 4, 2001 (VHS) *April 1, 2003 (DVD) *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 2) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *February 1, 2005 (DVD - 2 Great Movies Featuring Chomper) External links *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island at IMDB Category:Animated film Category:The Land Before Time Category:Film